Rayquaza
Rayquaza is a Pokémon in The Air Ride Series, and one of Poyo Ride's main Pokémon. Biography When Kyogre & Groudon fight (or when Deoxys thinks its funny to send a meteor to Hoenn) Rayquaza comes and calms Kyogre & Groudon. (or destroys all the meteors.) Rayquaza is the olny Pokemon who doesn't need a Mega stone to Mega Evolve. He instead is able to Mega Evolve with the move Dragon Ascent. Tied with the Mega Mewtwos, Mega Rayquaza has the highest base stat total of all Pokémon. Appearance Rayquaza is this giant flying snake thingy. His body is green, and he has some yellow markings all over his body. His eye sockets are black with yellow "donuts" as his eyes. His mouth is usually open, and it usually looks like he is smiling with his mouth open. About Rayquaza is something of Poyo Ride's Sidekick, being there with Poyo Ride most of the time. He is one of Poyo Rides main Pokemon, and can talk. In The Air Ride Series, he is a member of the creation trio because he was kicked out of the Weather Trio. Personality Rayquaza is a jerkish and Impish Pokemon. He often critisizes other Pokemon, particulary legendary Pokemon, and calls them stupid. He thinks he is the best Pokemon, and claims his Mega is broken. Many other Pokemon dislike him. Relationships Poyo Ride Rayquaza and Poyo Ride tend to not get along. Rayquaza tends to not obey Poyo Ride, often using the wrong moves on Pokemon in other battles, not only screwing over Poyo Ride, but screwing that Pokemon in the other battle. Rayquaza claims Poyo Ride sucks at Pokemon cause he enters the battle spot with tons of illegial shiny legendaries. Poyo Ride claims his Rayquaza is ridiculous, and he just doesn't care too much about him. If he wants to use Rayquaza, he uses his Shiny Rayquaza. Kyurem Rayquaza and Kyurem are somewhat of rivals. Rayquaza calls Kyurem a shitty legendary, like he does to all the other legendaries. Shiny Rayquaza Rayquaza hates Shiny Rayquaza. Shiny Rayquaza always brags on how he's better cuz he's rare, and gets more done in life, which annoys Rayquaza. SMSB Back in 2014 Rayquaza was planned for the game, as long as Poyo got a good sprite. (As shown by the earliest SMSB roster, with Rayquaza appearing. At that time, Poyo would have everything on paper, not on paint. He was then put on the boss roster. However when the third roster came around, he was added as a playable character. Stupidstar Saga Rayquaza first appears when the cure is formed. He eats the cure, and the kirbies chase him to sky pillar. At the top, after a fight with him, he goes mega, picks up the sky pillar, and throws it at the kirbies. Red becomes giant again and the giant battle takes place in Little Town. After this, he shits out the cure and the kirbys get the cure. He says the creator of the virus paid him a million bucks in fake money to eat the virus. He says its name started with M and blames Articuno (who he calls Mystic) for making it so everybody picks his team in Pokemon GO. Rayquaza later appears in the Giant Miss Robot battle. Miss Robot Jumps off the UFO and onto Sky Pillar, agitating Rayquaza. After the UFO crashes onto Sky Pillar due to the amount of weight it has on it, Rayquaza goes mega, entering the giant battle for a little bit, attacking Miss Robot and Red Kirby. Quotes "HE COPIED MEEEEEEEEE!" Gallery MEGA RAYQUAZA.png GAYASSSNAKE.jpg|Mega Rayquaza about to attack the mailman Trivia Rayquaza was the first character revealed for character Tuesday. *Rayquaza was also the first character revealed for Air Ride Checkers after the announcement. Rayquaza calls Poke Puffs Cupcakes. *He espically loves Green Poke Puffs. He goes crazy over them. He hates Pink ones though. Rayquaza has a Youtube channel. He won't post any videos, but he will go around commenting on various videos. You can find him in some Pokemon Related videos, such as Truegreen7's favorite legendary Pokemon. Rayquaza is responsible for destroying the Nintendo Badge Arcade. This is because his badge was not availble at the time. According to Poyo Ride, Rayquaza does NOT know the move Dragon Ascent, despite still being shown to Mega Evolve. The Rayquaza who inspired the creation for this Rayquaza and who Poyo Ride generally thinks of as this Rayquaza is an Impish Nature. Impish means to do slightly naughty things for fun, which actually makes sense considering Rayquaza's personality. *Poyo Ride claims that the Pokemon who inspired Kyurem also is Impish. Poyo Ride has plans to introduce Shiny Rayquaza into the series. Rayquaza is one of few who appeared on the original SMSB roster, before being dropped out for the second roster, but was readded into the third roster. Category:Pokemon Category:Characters Revealed on Character Tuesday Category:Titans Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Browse Category:Green Index Colors Category:Main Characters Category:Bosses in SMSB Category:Air ride group members Category:Characters on Twitter Category:Stupidstar Saga Enemies Category:Stupidstar Saga Bosses